borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Coalition to discontinue varieties
:dear users, initially it was thought that one might be able to log and catalog 8 bazillion guns. three years of expert experience have taught me otherwise. i would very much like to discontinue graphing and displaying variants on article talk pages as of Borderlands 2. i see no purpose in it @ all. comparisons are no more accurate than the one in your character's hand versus the one on the ground. users would (of course) still be permitted create hellish large galleries of items but no more images or lists on talk pages. its been done. hooray for us. cant we just get beyond the underdome? fair warning kids. images uploaded and not immediately categorized and published _'will'_ be deleted. when the chaos starts there wont be time to be extra nice. please read policies as i have been badgered to distraction into writing each one. thank you for your time and kind attention. we now return you to your regularly scheduled editing. :buggroff, ::[[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| The ''E-vil'' Dr. F]] impolitical commentary (please be concise and coherent) :Is this an order, or a debate? I found these sections did help editing the main pages, when looking for references... I'm not sure the goal was "cataloging", as much as "Here, look at all this stuff!". For the guns, that have a restricted set of parts, It helps a lot for research. That's my input, I'm not passionate on the issue. :That said, I do agree about 0 tolerance for bullshit when bl2 comes around. happypal (talk • ) 20:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - not a directive. i am asking for people to join a coalition, which admitedly is not supposed to be started by the management but so much for convention.) $0.01 - in a game that advertiz/s/es a googleplex of guns trying to stop users from uploading their "look at meee! look at what i found!" pics may prove to be quite the herculean feat. $0.01 - to continue with this fun little turned phrase, BBoS #14, combined with the ongoing unused image clean-out (the wiki equivalent of cleaning out King Augeas' stables), was intended to not only prepare for the oncoming flood of new pics but to set the precedent for the how and the where that these pics will be displayed. with that precedent in place images are to be displayed neatly and in an organized fashion or not at all. i believe that we now have a dedicated core of RCs that will be capable of enforcing that caveat. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :noted two people is a vast minority. 04:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Users can upload all the "look at meee!" images that they want. They'll just have to link them on their own pages. I wouldn't mind seeing the pictures disappear for BL2. Dämmerung 05:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :it was cute before we figured out the mechanics of gearbot. with blands 2 shaping up to more popular than blands (returning fanatics + new(bz)) = bazillions. ::I think it is hopeless to try and have a "No showing off weapons on talk pages policy". By completely shutting off the floodgates, we will be overtaken. Besides, a lot of users initially come for the "social" part of the wiki: That talk, the forum, the showing of the weapons. Acting like dicks is a sure way to keep potential new users off of our wiki. That and I'd rather we kept the weapons confined to the talk pages than of 10 new threads a day "lookat my awesome GUNZ!". ::We could, however try to minimize the impact of the weapons on the talk page: We could just keep it to an actual Galery. Light and non-intrusive; easy to maintain. Maybe create a new namespace? Transcluded sub pages? Who knows?! We need to look for solutions! ::We could also have a quality criteria (no photos of your TV!). :::(The Evil Dr. F's note - removing photos and webcamshots excludes ~ 1/3 2/3 of users - consoles) :::(happypal's note - didn't realize console users had no way of doing it cleanly. I just figured it was kids who didn't know any better) ::Long story short, while I get where you are coming from, I think an outright lockdown will be counter-productive for the wiki. happypal (talk • ) 14:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm neutral. I'm sure people will want to upload whatever they have found, with the newly enforced table layout it shouldn't be _that_ difficult to keep it under control. As fry said above, there are a few of us that can try to keep things organized when the flood comes. 02:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC)